tmetranslationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Basic Hygiene
1. During this lesson we are going to learn about why it is so important to keep yourself and your family clean, and we will give you advice on how to do this. needed here 2. Many children get sick and die because of illnesses that are spread through germs. needed here 3. Germs are living things so small they cannot be seen. Germs can live anywhere, even on your hands. needed here 4. Washing carefully can help to reduce the germs that cause illness. needed here 5. Now try to answer this question using the buttons on the controller! needed here 6. Can keeping clean help stop children getting ill and dying? needed here 7. Yes, needed here 8. Or no? needed here 9. Press a button now. needed here 10. You are right! Keeping your children clean can save their lives. needed here 11. Can you see germs on your hands? needed here 12. Yes, they are easy to see, needed here 13. or no, they are so small they cannot be seen? needed here 14. Press a button now. needed here 15. Correct! Even hands that look clean can carry germs. needed here 16. Many illnesses are spread by germs that pass from one person to another. needed here 17. Here are some of the most common ways germs are spread. Germs can be spread by touching. Germs can be spread through the air, for example when someone coughs. needed here 18. Germs can be spread through dirty clothes or bed covers. Germs can be spread by eating old, dirty or bad food. needed here 19. Now try to answer this question. needed here 20. Can germs that cause illnesses pass from one person to another? needed here 21. Yes, needed here 22. Or no? needed here 23. Press a button now. needed here 24. You are right. Germs can easily pass from one person to another. needed here 25. Many illnesses, especially diarrhoea come from germs found in human or animal faeces (poo). needed here 26. If these germs get into water, onto food or onto hands they can be swallowed and make you very ill. So it is very important to dispose of all faeces safely. needed here 27. Human faeces should be put into a latrine and the latrine should be kept clean. If there is no latrine you should poo away from houses, water sources and places where children play. The faeces should be buried immediately. needed here 28. Animal faeces also contain dangerous germs. So animal faeces should also be kept away from houses, water sources and places where children play. needed here 29. Where do many germs come from? needed here 30. From the witch doctor, needed here 31. or from human and animal faeces? needed here 32. Yes. Many germs come from human and animal faeces. needed here 33. Where should you put human faeces? needed here 34. In a latrine, needed here 35. or leave it on the ground? needed here 36. You are right! Human faeces must be put into a latrine or buried in the ground. needed here 37. Why should animal faeces be kept away from houses and places where children play? needed here 38. Because they smell bad, needed here 39. or because they contain germs that can make you and your family ill? needed here 40. You're right! Germs from animal faeces can be dangerous. So animal faeces should be kept away from houses, water sources and places where children play. needed here 41. Washing your hands is very important to stop you from getting ill. Always wash your hands after going to the toilet, before preparing food and before eating. needed here 42. Whenever you can, try to wash your hands with clean water and soap. Using soap is the best way to remove germs from your hands. This will help you and your children stay healthy. needed here 43. Always try to keep babies and small children clean. Wash their hands frequently as they often put them in their mouth. Encourage your children to wash using soap and water. needed here 44. Now try to answer this question. needed here 45. Which of these will help you keep well? needed here 46. rinsing your hands in water, needed here 47. or washing your hands with soap and water? needed here 48. Yes, washing your hands regularly with soap and water will remove germs and help you keep healthy. needed here 49. Is it important to keep babies and children's hands clean? needed here 50. Yes, needed here 51. or no? needed here 52. Correct! Keeping babies’ and children's hands clean is very important. Encourage your children to use soap and water. needed here 53. If you are changing your baby's nappy, make sure you wash your hands afterwards. If your baby or child does a poo near the house, clean it up immediately. Always wash your hands afterwards. needed here 54. Babies often put things in their mouth. Try not to leave waste or dirty items in or around the house. Babies are likely to pick them up and put them in their mouth and may catch germs and illnesses. needed here 55. What should you do after changing a baby's nappy? needed here 56. Wash your hands, needed here 57. or start cooking? needed here 58. Well done! Always wash your hands after changing a baby's nappy. needed here 59. If your baby or child does a poo near the house, what should you do? needed here 60. Leave it there, needed here 61. or clean it up immediately? needed here 62. Yes! You are right. If you clean it up immediately you avoid spreading germs and illnesses. needed here 63. Bathe or wash regularly especially after working hard or sweating. Try to use clean water and soap whenever possible. needed here 64. Sick people, including babies and small children, need to be bathed and kept clean. needed here 65. Should you wash sick people? needed here 66. Yes, you should try to wash them with clean water and soap, needed here 67. or no, it will make them even sicker? needed here 68. That’s right! All sick people, including babies and small children, should be kept clean with soap and water. needed here 69. Water that is not clean carries many dangerous germs. Water may look clean but it may still carry germs and be dangerous. needed here 70. If your drinking water doesn't come from a clean source, you should try to boil or purify it before drinking it. This is especially important if others in the village are sick with diarrhoea. needed here 71. To purify water you can try this. Put the water in a clear plastic bag or in a clear bottle. Shake it and leave it in the sun for a few hours. This will kill most of the germs and the water will be safer to drink. needed here 72. Can water that looks clean be dangerous? needed here 73. Yes, needed here 74. or no? needed here 75. You are right! Water that looks clean may still be dangerous. needed here 76. If your drinking water doesn’t come from a clean source, what should you do? needed here 77. Nothing, you can drink it as it is, needed here 78. Or you should purify it or boil it before drinking it? needed here 79. Yes! Purifying or boiling water will make it safe. Unsafe water can be dangerous and make you ill. needed here 80. If you have a source of clean water in the village, try to keep it clean. needed here 81. Do not urinate or poo or throw rubbish near the clean water source. Never store clean water in containers that have been used for chemicals, pesticides or fuels. needed here 82. What should you do to keep your water source clean? needed here 83. Nothing, the water will stay clean by itself, needed here 84. or keep urine, faeces and rubbish away from the water? needed here 85. Yes! If you have a source of clean water in the village it is very important that everybody tries to keep it clean. needed here 86. Some raw or uncooked foods can carry many germs and cause serious illnesses. needed here 87. If you eat meat or fish, make sure it is cooked thoroughly. Make sure that it doesn't have raw parts inside as they may carry dangerous diseases. Cooking food thoroughly kills germs. needed here 88. Remember: always wash your hands before preparing food and before eating. needed here 89. Can raw or uncooked food be dangerous? needed here 90. Yes, needed here 91. Or no? needed here 92. That’s right! Raw or uncooked food can carry germs and cause serious illnesses. needed here 93. Always try to keep food covered. If cooked food is saved for another meal it should be covered to keep away flies. If flies or other insects get onto food they can spread germs. needed here 94. Do not eat food that is old or smells bad. Do not eat food that has a bad taste or has changed colour. Food that has gone bad is very dangerous. needed here 95. When you pick up food from the ground, like fruit, wash it well. If a piece of fruit is rotting on one side do not eat the part that has gone bad. Wash or peel all fruits and vegetables that you eat raw. needed here 96. Why should you keep food covered? needed here 97. To stop it from going cold, needed here 98. Or to keep flies away? needed here 99. Yes, you are right! Covering food keeps away flies and other insects which could spread germs. needed here 100. Can food that smells bad or has changed colour be dangerous? needed here 101. Yes, needed here 102. Or No? needed here 103. Correct! Food that smells bad or has changed colour can make you very sick. needed here 104. By keeping your house clean you’ll make it more difficult for germs and illnesses to spread. You should try to wash cooking pots and utensils with soap and clean water after using them. needed here 105. Sweep and wash the floors and beneath the furniture. Try to fill in holes in the floor or walls, where bugs, cockroaches and scorpions can hide. needed here 106. Sunlight kills many germs. If possible hang or spread bedding in the sun regularly to kill germs. needed here 107. Why is it a good idea to hang bedding in the sun? needed here 108. Because sunlight kills germs, needed here 109. or because it makes your home look pretty? needed here 110. Well done! Sunlight kills germs, so try to hang bedding in the sun regularly. needed here 111. Germs in small drops of spit can spread to other people and cause illnesses such as TB. Try not to spit on the floor. needed here 112. When you cough or sneeze remember to cover your mouth with your hand or with a cloth. Then, if possible, wash your hands. needed here 113. What should you do when you sneeze or cough? needed here 114. You should open your mouth and not cover it, needed here 115. Or you should cover your mouth with your hand or a cloth? needed here 116. Yes! Correct! When you cough or sneeze remember to cover your mouth. needed here 117. Remember: Safely dispose of faeces and wash your hands regularly with clean water and soap, especially before preparing food or eating. Encouraging your children to regularly wash with soap and water will also help keep them clean and healthy. needed here 118. That was the wrong answer. Let’s go back and listen again. needed here 119. Sorry! Wrong answer. needed here 120. Hello. The title of this lesson is “Basic Hygiene”. To begin, press the arrow pointing to the right. After you have finished this lesson the arrow pointing down will take you to the quiz. To listen again press the middle button. needed here 121. You’ve now finished the lesson. Well done! Now press the arrow pointing down to play the quiz and try to win a gold star! needed here 122. Correct! needed here 123. “Basic Hygiene”. needed here